


The Regular With A Lot Of Names

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fake Names, M/M, Mutual Pining, not beta read we die like sunset curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Nick works at a coffee shop with Flynn and has a crush on a regular that always uses a different fake name.
Relationships: Flynn/Original Female Character, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Regular With A Lot Of Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts).



Nick liked his job. He wasn’t the best barista when he started out, but now he was amazing. He worked with Flynn more shifts than not, and she was one of his best friends. It didn’t hurt that there was a regular that came in every day at three thirty, ordering the same thing, and they often got flirty with each other. He knew a lot about him, too. Nick knew he played bass and wore his flannel like a second layer of skin. He knew the boy loved Star Wars and was a Hufflepuff, but that he was in a band with a drummer that was a Ravenclaw, a guitarist that was a Gryffindor, and a singer that was a Slytherin. The boy loved to read and was good at math but had trouble concentrating on pretty much anything but music for more than a few minutes. He knew the boy loved country, and had a nice voice when he sang along to the music that played in the coffee shop while he drank his coffee and worked at his laptop. But Nick had yet to learn his name though, because every time he came in he used a different name from some show or movie he liked.

There had been Luke Skywalker, Bruce Wayne, Tony Stark, Tony Hawk (which honestly made Nick concerned cause he had seen the guy trip on air), Spider-Man, Jeremy Renner, Kenny Ortega, Princess Leia (just to make Nick laugh), Prince Charming (which he had said with a wink), and Wade Wilson. And those were just the ones Nick remembered.

Flynn somehow never seemed to see him before he left, since she preferred to let Nick work the front so she could avoid using her customer service voice, but today they were busy so she was stuck right next to him running the espresso machine.

It was three twenty when the line finally died out, and Nick was praying it stayed slow so he could spend the few minutes of his shift talking to his crush.

As soon as the clock hit three thirty, the bell chimes and the regular made his way to the counter. “Hey, Nick!” He beamed before catching sight of Flynn and his smiled grew, “Flynn! I didn’t know you worked here!”

“Hey R-“

“Don’t!” Nick and the regular said at the same time, Nick covered her mouth with his hand.

Her brows furrowed as she licked his hand. “What was that?” She asked as Nick peeled his hand away to wipe it on his apron.

“It’s a game.” Nick shrugged.

“I haven’t told him my name yet.” The boy answered.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “Okay then.” She mimed zipped her lip. Nick grinned, he wanted to learn the boy’s name when he was ready, until then it was a game.

Nick turned to the boy, “Usual?”

“Yeah, and a caramel hot chocolate.” He grinned as a brunette girl ran in.

“Sorry I’m late!” She called, throwing her arms around the regular’s shoulders. “My class ran longer than I thought it would.” Nick tried to keep the disappointment off his face. Of course this guy had a beautiful girlfriend.

“What’s the name this time?” He asked, his smile more forced than before.

The boy looked a little concerned, but the girl beamed, “Oh, this game! Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!”

Nick wrote the names on the cups, turning around to start the drinks as he let Flynn ring them out. Nick didn’t stick around for their usual banter that day.

The next time Nick saw the regular, he was at the counter talking to Flynn as Nick came in for his shift. Nick looked at the clock, but it was only one. He could see him showing something to Flynn, but then she saw Nick and he put it away. “Hey, bestie!” Flynn called, pulling him into a hug.

“Bestie?” The boy laughed, “Does Julie know that?”

“Oh, hush you. She’s far too distracted with one of your besties to care.”

“You’re friends with Luke?” Nick found himself asking.

Flynn laughed, “Friends? Alex controls the sole brain cell in that group.”

Nick looked confused, so the boy answered with a smirk, “They’re my band, and pretty much my family.”

Nick nodded, finally getting it. Julie had invited him to their gigs, but he could never make it with his lacrosse and work schedule. “Well, that’s cool. I’ve met Luke and I know Julie.”

“Oh, believe me I know.” The boy winked. Before Nick could say anything the girl from before flounced into the shop.

“Names?” Flynn asked with a smile as Nick headed to the crew room.

“Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale.”

The boy never came in on his own after that. She was always with him.

The names became couples as far as Nick could tell.

Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Simon Lewis and Clary Fray.

Beast Boy and Raven.

Luci and Tiabeanie.

Rizzoli and Isles.

Nick was beginning to think he was bound to end up alone. The first crush he’d had in forever, and he couldn’t seem to get over it even though the boy was clearly taken. He was wiping down the counter while Flynn checked the cash drawer when he heard the girl’s voice from across the room.

“Reginald Peters, I only plan on accepting a ring from a man once in my life, so you better do this right.”

The boy laughed, getting onto one knee. “Sunny, my light, will you please be my bestest friend forever and ever?” He held the ring out and Nick thought he was going to be sick, so he booked it to the back room for a breather.

The next day, the girl came in alone. “Hi, Nick!”

He waved. “Hey, Sunny.” She stopped with a confused expression, and Nick huffed a laugh. He genuinely liked the girl, she was cool. “I heard you guys yesterday.”

“Oh,” She nodded, “Is, uh, is Flynn here today?”

The girl seemed nervous, spinning the ring around and around on her finger. “Uh, no, not yet. She doesn’t come in til four.” He pointed to the clock that read one forty five.

“Damn.” She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket, “I was hoping to do this myself, but I have to catch the bus. Could you give her this?” She held out the paper, and Nick took it with a nod. It slipped out of his hand, falling open on the counter.

“Is that your number?” He asked without thinking, his mouth running away from him, “Are you dating Reginald?”

The girl laughed, “Reggie? No. We’re just best friends.”

“But-“ he gestured to the ring. She glanced down, slipping it off her finger so he could see the inside, wearing there were rings of rainbow colors, “Oh.”

“Yeah, didn’t you notice that he really has a thing for you?” She asked with a smirk.

Nick flushed, “I was kind of hoping but I thought you were together.”

She glanced at the clock, “Tell you what, I can catch the next bus. I’m gonna help you.”

When three thirty rolled around, Reggie made his way in the door. Nick prayed to every god he had ever heard of that Sunny was right. “Hey, cutie.” He called out. Reggie froze midstep, looking behind him as a flush grew on his cheeks. “No, I’m talking to you, Reggie.”

“You know my name.” He answered, more shocked than embarrassed now.

“Yeah, I heard you and Sunny yesterday. Usual?”

Reggie nodded, so Nick grabbed a cup, scribbling along the side before he got to work making the drink. When he passed the cup over to Reggie, he watched as the other boy looked at the message. “Is that-“ his voice squeaked, staring at where Nick had scribbled his number with a little heart. Sure, Sunny’s big plan wasn’t huge, but the reaction it was getting out of Reggie was worth it.

Nick shrugged with a smirk, “I’ve been serving you coffee for months now, so I thought I’d add a surprise this time.”

“Surprise indeed.” Reggie beamed, “I was honestly terrified to give you mine in case my gaydar was off.”

Nick laughed, “I know what you mean. I may have thought you and Sunny were together before she came in earlier.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Oh, no, man, she is very gay. I’m very bi. It was how we bonded.” Reggie grinned, a blush taking over his cheeks again, “She met me here the first time cause I kept ‘waxing poetry’ about you, as she called it. She wanted to meet you.” Nick laughed again.

“I like her, she’s cool. But, uh, I really like you.”

Reggie smiled softly, “I really like you, too.”

“Do you want to go out with me sometime? For something other than coffee.”

“Yes!” Reggie exclaimed before clearing his throat, “Uh, I mean, yeah. I would like that.”

Nick grinned, “Text me sometime and we’ll figure it out.”

When Flynn came in a half hour later, he gave her the number like promised, and she was beyond excited. Nick made sure he followed through on his other promise that he covered Sunny’s drinks once a day for the next month for helping him.


End file.
